


A Stolen Moment

by tardisbluerose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, dw 50th, spoiler-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisbluerose/pseuds/tardisbluerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For a moment, he felt whole again, a stolen moment captured." DW 50th drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Moment

He still doesn’t know why he’s there, still doesn’t know how he got pulled back in. Everything around him is destruction, he’s revisiting the time he hoped he would never have to. And yet, there he is, re-watching every painful second, redoing his own steps. She’s there too, and he can’t quite believe it, he’s not even sure if she’s real.

 

But that’s her. That’s Rose Tyler, maybe not his Rose, but definitely her. Her eyes glow like he’s only seen once in his lifetime, in that moment before he knew he’d die for her. That’s the confirmation he needed, the proof that the prophecy was right. He was going to die, and Rose Tyler would watch him go -- again.

 

At the end of the day, he’s only but glanced her away. He was bitting his tongue not to talk to her, not to tell her what he wished he’d told her on that beach. He’s afraid she’s but another Zygon, trying to break him apart, trying to rip his hearts off his chest. He knows that, somewhere, she’s happy.

 

That’s when his eleventh incarnation walked up to him. ‘Go,’ he said simply, motioning her way with his head. He shot a questioning look at his future self, sorrow hooding his eyes. ‘You’ll regret it if you don’t…’

 

‘But I can’t,’ he answered, fighting the urge to turn to her, fighting the tears that were forming in his eyes. ‘What if she isn’t our Rose?’

 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down, hopeful, yet heartbroken. Clara was looking up at him, her eyes looking for his own. ‘Don’t be a twat, Doctor… Just go, already.’ Her words are harsh, but the look in her face is soft and understanding. She smiled, nodding Rose’s way.

 

He finally looked behind his back. Rose was standing a few feet away, her blonde hair draping around her shoulders, her hazel eyes distant. Letting out a sigh, he turned her way, and he closed the distance between them without even noticing he’d moved. Without a second though, his hands were on her waist and her head jerked up to look at him.

 

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, her hands slowly making their way to his arms. For a second, he swore he’d seen her eyes glow gold again, and his heartbeat increased to a mind-shattering speed. He didn’t say a thing before he closed all remaining space between them, and covered her mouth with his.

 

The kiss was hungry, yet passionate, every feeling poured into that motion. In a heartbeat, his hands flew up to cup her face, his tongue darting out to taste the seam of her lips, and she opened up to meet him, their tongues intertwining. For a moment, he felt whole again, a stolen moment captured. Her hands were at the nape of his neck, her fingers playing with the soft hairs there. He let out a moan as he left a single tear prickling down his cheek.

 

He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead onto hers, panting softly. ‘Rose Tyler,’ he breathed, not even allowing himself to open his eyes, ‘I love you…’ His fingers brushed her face gently, lovingly. ‘Never forget that,’ he said, his voice breaking, before he let go of her, eyes still closed.

 

Unable to say another word, he walked towards his TARDIS. Only when he was inside did he let his tears flow freely.


End file.
